A Fairy's Goodbye
by Dawn of the dark-Chan
Summary: When Lisanna come's back and most of fairy tail love Lisanna more. where will Lucy go. who will she find. and why is Sabertooth so nice. find out with in A fiary's goodbye
1. Chapter 1 My goodbye

**Author: Hi every one this is my first time doing this so be nice and am a big fairy tail fan so yay**

**Lucy: she what at the most 5 people to read the story and she does not own any fairy tail people but the oc ones**

**Author: yap and this is be for the GMG but a little after Lisanna comes back and i don't hate her but for this to be good a story i do and do not say any thing bad about the story just good things so happy rading**

* * *

><p>(no one pov)<p>

Lucy was siting at the bar in the guild. Today would have bean one year at the guild for her but two months ago Lisanna came back from the edolas world with them and since then it's all about lisanna with every one but Laxus, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Levy. It did not help that today was Lucy's birthday Lucy was all most done with her book when Mira cam up to her and said "Happy birthday." Lucy looked up at Mira with a sad smile she said her thanks but because of that Mira's smile faded away "Are they still not talking to you?" Mira asked Lucy looked up and said "no Why would they."

Mira was upset at team natsu "You know all she will talk about is edolas Natsu and every one it's like she did not what to come home with use." Mira said "Any way did you get done that book of you's yet?" Lucy looked up "Ya just got done singing it. Can you give it to Levy for me? i have to go talk to Laxus and master." Mira looked sad at her and said "ya any thing for you." so Lucy gave the book to Mira and went up the stairs.

It was about an hour be for Lucy left the guild to go pack her things just her friends and brother (that would be Laxus) knew she was leaving but no one knew she was going to Sabertooth where her other brother and a friend are.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: okay how was that<strong>

**Lucy: it was fun talking to Mira be for i left and about time i got my book done**

**Author: that's way i had you do that any way let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 After Math

**Dawn-Chan: Hey who is ready for part 2. i know some are i need to know how am doing or if you guy like it**

**Lucy: it's fine know not that miss Dawn does not own Fairy tail what so ever**

**Dawn-Chan: ya if i did Natsu and Lucy would have Kissed all ready any way on with the story**

* * *

><p>Not to long after Lucy left team Natsu and Lisanna came in the guild Natsu went to Mira and asked where Lucy was he has been doing this for the past week. Mira smile had went away when he said her name. She then said "Well if you won't with my sister all the time you would see her!"<p>

"Come on Mira can't you just tell me where Lucy is?" Natsu asked Mira was getting sick of his asking. She had to come up with some thing "Fine she got a call (**yes phones are in this story**) from Hibiki about some black key." Mira said hoping that they bought it "But if Lucy want to get a key-" Gray was cut off by Erza saying "She would ask one of use to go with her."

That's it Mira was at her end with them "Three thing here. One when do you see her here? Two Do you even visit her any more and if you do is it just you three and happy or is Lisanna with you?" No one said any thing by know Lisanna came up to them and said "It's not like i took her spot any way if anything she took my spot." by now everyone in the guild was looking at her and thinking about the last time they said any thing to her at all.

When she said that Laxus came out of his hiding spot he yelled for everyone to listen to him "By now you know one of the beast is not here that because she left and that person is Lucy my little sister. And you can thank all of team Natsu and you're shlelf's for that." Laxus said walking away

Mira was next to say some thing "Lucy said not to say any thing unless it was for good reason. And don't look for her i don't even know where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn-Chan: Let me know how it whent or what i can do to make it beater but bye for now<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy's new life

**Lucy: Have to make this fast Miss dark is not fell well so some one new will**

**Raven: Yo so if you don't know me i am from Love or some thing like that so if you have not go read it and have fun reading this **

* * *

><p>(Lucy pov)<p>

I just got done packing my thing and getting my ticket to twilight town (**any kingdom hearts fans reading**) it took two days to get there i went looking around see how it was only one. After two hours i made my way to sabertooth i was about to open the door when it made contact with my face making me fall i looked up rubbing my nose to see some one with long tied up hair yell "See no one is-" i cut him off by getting up and saying "That fucking hurt you know!" he turned around saying "Damn i just lost 20,000 jewels."

after that he just walked in with me not far behind when i got in i looked around seeing he disappeared i was walking around when i heard yell then next thing i know am on the floor "that's two time today." I look up to see my other brother Sting hugging me we both get up and said "I missed you so much Lu." "I missed you to bro." He then asked me "Why are you here why not at fairy tail" That when i looked up at him.

"About that i what to know if i can join sabertooth" That's when he looked at my right hand he was stunned to see no fairy tail mark there "So you do what to join okay then i will take you to Angel." I was right behind him when we got to the bar there was a guy with white hair with a pair of camo pants and a shirt that said 'Key's to the heart' he looked up and said "Sting if you what to dumb this one one me no way in hell will i hurt this one she's to cute so you can dell with this ex by you're shelf" That's when we both went red that it could beat Erza's hair.

"Hell no that's my brother" i yell at Angel "Oh my bad in any case what can i do for you" he asked like what he said never happend "Give her guild mark, show her around and she will be on you're team got that." Sting says walking way from us. "In any case you know my name but i don't know yours miss..." I look up to him and say "My name is Lucy heartfilia." That's when he lookes at me and asked me "If you're lucky Lucy of fairy tail why are you here"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: So that was a big day for Lucy so Dawn-Chan will have a poll for where Lucy will have here guild mark and what color she will have it in it will run from today to next sunday so get you voting in and read Love or some thing like that while you wait okay bye now<strong>


End file.
